There is a growing need nowadays for portable computers. One particular industry where the use of portable computers is the logistics industry where delivery drivers are provided with hand-held devices incorporating scanners, cameras and touchscreens that they can use to track the location and delivery of packages. The portable computer is in almost constant use throughout the day, so needs to be regularly re-charged if the battery is to remain sufficiently charged to power the device effectively.
Each, say, delivery driver may therefore be issued with a hand-held computer, which is returned to base at the end of each shift, along with other loaned equipment, for example, vehicles, documents, personal protective equipment and other items that need to be inventoried and maintained. Each hand-held computer usually requires a specific type of charger which delivers an appropriate voltage via an appropriate plug-type connector. Since fly leads can easily become damaged and tangled, it is customary to use a docking station to recharge each hand-held device that contains a recess, which to avoid docking devices in the wrong docks, is usually shaped to receive only one type of device. The dock has an in-built charging plug, which engages with the charging socket of the device automatically when the device is seated correctly in its dock.
Where large numbers of hand-held devices are used, it is often more convenient to purchase a so-called bank-charger, which combines a number of individual docking stations into a single unit. Such an arrangement conveniently enables a number of identical devices to be charged simultaneously, whilst sharing a common power supply lead, which reduces the number of trailing wires that are needed. This known solution has been found to be quite satisfactory in the majority of cases.
Nevertheless, docking stations, and in particular, multi-docking or bank-charger stations are relatively expensive items, and are susceptible to damage or failure. If one dock of a bank-charger is broken, often the entire bank stops working, and the solution is to replace the bank, or to send the entire bank away for repair, which can be costly and inconvenient.
Furthermore, when it comes to upgrading a fleet's hand-held devices, or as devices are lost/broken and replaced, there are often number of different devices being used at the same time by different users. This can create problems inasmuch as it is possible for users to attempt to dock devices in the wrong docks, which increases the risk of damage occurring.
United States patent application No: US 2008/0150480 discloses several embodiments of charging system for a video game controller. It teaches a charging base having two docking stations that receive a respective adaptor and to which a respective hand held controller connects. Integral electrical connections are provided between the base and the adaptors rather. This document does not disclose a wall-, or server cabinet-, mounting arrangement.
United States patent application No: US 2011/0018360 discloses a universal power supply for wired and wireless devices. Multiple wireless power transmitters are disclosed which connect with a power supply base via a respective wired connection, the connection to the device to be charged being wireless. The cradle mounts disclosed in this document do not positively engage the devices being charged—being shelves upon which devices can be placed, thus this document does not disclose a physical connection between the charger and the device, a separate electrical connection, or wall- or server case-, mounting.
International patent application No: WO 2007/102997 discloses a battery charger having a base and several pods for batteries. The pods include the connections for the batteries and the pods connect with the base and have integral electrical connections. There is no fly lead connecting the charger to the device since power passes through integrally-formed connectors in the device cradle.
United States patent application No: US 2010/0176762 discloses a device for storing and charging a plurality of devices. The holders are shelf-like and may have integral electrical connections for the device to be charged.
The prior art therefore suffers from the disadvantages outlined above, namely manufacturing complexity and cost, a general lack of ruggedness and a lack of provision to facilitate part replacement by non-specialist operatives.
A need therefore arises for a versatile multi-charger, which can be used with a range of hand-held devices and which overcomes one or more of the problems outlined above.